Contact
by Lentilles
Summary: Le Soldat de l'Hiver - Natasha lui a appris à ne pas nommer ses contacts avec leur vrai nom. C'est un truc d'espion.


**Contact**

Steve s'est acheté un nouveau téléphone. C'est un vieux modèle qu'il a trouvé dans une brocante, écran couleurs mais pas tactile, sans connexion internet, sans GPS intégré, juste appeler, envoyer/recevoir des messages et jouer à _snake_ (d'après Sam, c'est important). Il pourrait, bien sûr, demander à Stark un Starkphone doté des meilleures protections, mais, même s'il fait plutôt confiance au fils d'Howard, Steve n'a pas envie qu'il puisse le suivre dans la quête qu'il va entreprendre. Elle est personnelle, intime, et il ne confiera le sort de Bucky à personne tant qu'il aura encore un souffle de vie.

Il s'est donc rabattu sur une carte prépayée avec un gros montant, parce qu'il pressent qu'il sera beaucoup à l'étranger.

Tout ce qui lui manque à présent c'est un numéro pour joindre Natasha et cette partie-ci de ses préparatifs sera terminée. Il aurait aimé les nouvelles coordonnées de Clint, mais ce dernier est passé en coup de vent à DC pendant qu'il était inconscient avant de repartir secourir des agents intègres du côté de l'Arctique, puis dans le reste du monde, l'obligeant à voler sous les radars pendant encore plusieurs semaines.

Quand Steve lui demande, Natasha fronce les sourcils et il lui montre son téléphone pour lui prouver qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Elle lui arrache des mains, le démonte à moitié en expliquant chercher des mouchards puis, une fois satisfaite qu'il n'est pas sur écoute, fouille le contenu de l'appareil à la recherche d'une faille.

Elle arrive à la liste des contacts et il est fier de voir son sourire ravi lorsqu'elle constate qu'il a suivi son conseil. Des mois plus tôt, lors d'une mission commune, elle lui a expliqué impatiemment : _« Enregistre toujours tes contacts sous des alias. Ça renforce ta couverture et donne un peu plus de fil à retordre à tes ennemis. »_ Son sourire ne la quitte pas alors qu'elle épluche la liste, commentant lorsqu'elle reconnait les numéros.

« Clint est _Antonio_? elle demande.

\- Une mission qui a mal tourné au Mexique, il explique. On a dû s'inventer des identités en urgence…

\- Oh ! C'est celle où vous vous êtes retrouvés perdus dans le désert avec les deux membres du cartel ? Où Clint s'est pris une insolation et a commencé à délirer à propos de mammouth laineux ?

\- Celle-là même.

\- Excellent, » approuve l'espionne.

Elle ne mentionne pas l'obsolescence du numéro, ce qui pousse Steve à se demander si l'archer lui a donné un contact inconnu du SHIELD depuis le début. Néanmoins, il ne prendra pas le risque de se tromper, et n'a jamais réellement envisagé d'impliquer Clint de toute façon.

« Tu as Stark _et_ Pepper ?

\- Et JARVIS, ajoute Steve. Enfin, un numéro si j'ai besoin d'une réponse rapide mais que ce n'est pas assez important pour déranger Stark. »

L'intéressé lui a présenté ça un peu moins diplomatiquement, mais Steve a compris l'intention ; Stark considère son IA comme un être de chair et de sang et il ne partage pas son accès avec le premier venu.

Au froncement de sourcils de Natasha, il précise :

« Il est sous _Nestor_. »

Elle pause un instant sur le contact et Steve pourrait jurer qu'elle vient de le mémoriser à des fins ultérieures. Mais bon, il lui recopierait volontiers sur un post-it si elle le lui demandait ; il sait qu'elle n'en abusera pas.

« Qui est _Avi E._ ? elle continue.

\- Le docteur Fowler.

\- Oh. Bien. Tu as vérifié qu'elle ne travaille pas pour Hydra ? »

Elle a un sourcil gracieusement haussé dans une mimique qu'il commence à reconnaître comme joueuse. Il répond facilement :

« Inutile. Tu l'as déjà fait. »

Steve n'est pas aveugle. Même si elle s'efforce d'être complètement nonchalante sur le sujet, il a remarqué tout ce qu'elle fait pour lui. Bien qu'elle ait ses propres problèmes (il _sait_ que renoncer à sa couverture a chamboulé son monde juste autant qu'apprendre que Bucky était vivant a chamboulé le sien), elle s'est assurée de concert avec Sam qu'il était soigné et en sécurité, elle éloigne les politiques de lui en s'offrant comme distraction et elle a même promis de faire jouer ses contacts en Europe de l'Est bien qu'elle désapprouve.

C'est Bucky qui l'a tiré du Potomac (c'est Bucky, c'est _forcément_ Bucky) mais Natasha et Sam lui ont tout pareillement sauvé la vie.

Visiblement, c'est la réponse qu'elle attendait parce qu'elle rayonne. Steve ne sait pas si elle est simplement fière de sa répartie, de sa lucidité ou si elle apprécie le sous-texte comme il l'espère, mais Natasha est trop perspicace pour ne pas savoir à quel point il lui est reconnaissant. Surtout quand il lui a directement et explicitement déjà dit deux fois.

Elle ne fait aucune remarque sur le numéro d'urgence que lui a donné Nick (elle a sûrement le même), ni sur celui de l'hospice ou est internée Peggy (qu'il a nommé _SSR_ ). A la place, elle lui adresse un hochement de tête approbateur puis entre son propre numéro.

Elle lui présente ensuite son téléphone avec un air mutin. Steve peut lire qu'elle s'est enregistrée sous _Chérie_ suivi d'un émoticône représentant un cœur. Quelque part, il est flatté. Mais il va avec une exaspération affectueuse avant de récupérer l'appareil pour corriger le tir.

« Quoi ? elle se défend avec une fausse indignation. Ta couverture serait beaucoup plus crédible si tu y intégrais une petite amie.

\- J'y penserais. En attendant, j'ai quelque chose d'autre pour toi. »

Et il lui tend son téléphone pour qu'elle y lise son titre, observant attentivement sa réaction. Si elle n'est pas favorable à l'idée, alors il trouvera autre chose. Natasha a déjà assez fait pour lui, il ne va pas la charger contre son gré d'un soldat d'un autre temps qui pourrait être ou ne pas être sujet à des élans suicidaires épisodiques.

Mais son visage se fend d'un sourire, un _vrai_ sourire, le genre qui vient du cœur, d' _elle_ , et n'exprime que bonheur et fierté. Et le fait d'avoir pu offrir à Natasha un instant, si éphémère soit-il, d'authentique bonheur, c'est précieux.

« ECU, elle lit. En Cas d'Urgence. Ça me plait. »


End file.
